


LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures Of Superboy 8 - Blow Out Your Candles

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-28
Updated: 2002-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new adventures of an old hero.<br/>DISCLAIMER: Smallville, in specific, and Superman, in general, are the property of DC COMICS.<br/>THANK YOU: To my beta, Georgia Peach</p>
            </blockquote>





	LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures Of Superboy 8 - Blow Out Your Candles

## LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures Of Superboy 8 - Blow Out Your Candles

by Catlover

[]()

* * *

Blow Out Your Candles 

Do we dare to cross that line, 

Between your heart and mine? 

Would I lose a friend, 

Or, find a love that will never end? 

\- "What If I Said" performed by Anita Cochran and Steve Wariner 

June 21, 2002 

Kent Farm 

He laid on his back, breathing calmly. A minute ago, he heard his bedroom door open. Now, he could feel the person standing beside his bed. He felt watched, but not concerned. Instead, he felt protected. A fluttering of fingertips on his forehead, brushing a curl out of his eyes, signaled the person's unwillingness to stand by silently any longer. Opening his eyes, Clark said, "Hey, Mom." 

Smiling, Martha leaned down and kissed Clark on the forehead. "Hey birthday boy. Time to wake up and get dressed." 

Stretching like a cat, Clark sat up lazily. Looking up, Clark smiled as his Mother placed her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Pulling away, she tipped his head back and sighed, "Sixteen." 

Nodding, Clark said, "Yep." 

"Soon, you'll be all grown up," whispered Martha. 

Looking into Martha's eyes, Clark insisted, "I'm pretty grown up, now." 

Shaking her head, Martha ordered, "Don't be so eager to grow up, Clark." 

Slowly, Martha combed her fingers through Clark's hair. By degrees, her expression shifted from melancholy to appraisal. "You should get you hair cut. I think your Father's done setting up the tables. I'll tell him to get the clippers out." 

Nodding, Clark said, "Okay, Mom. I'll be right down." 

Taking a moment to kiss Clark on the top of the head, Martha walked to Clark's bedroom door. Pausing in the doorway, she said, "Okay, I'll go lay down some newspaper." 

A few minutes later, Clark came stomping down the stairs. In the middle of the living room, he saw the step up chair resting in the center of a blanket of newspapers. Beside the chair, he saw Jonathon. In his Father's hands were the only clippers that ever cut Clark's hair. 

As Clark entered the living room, his Father looked up with a smile. "Hey sport, I hear someone needs a trim. Step up to the chair." 

As he had every four to six months since he was adopted by the Kents, Clark sat on the step up chair and waited while his Father put the clippers down. A minute later, Jonathon spread a towel across Clark's chest. Drawing the ends of the towel together, Jonathon held the towel together with one hand as he asked, "That too tight?" 

Shaking his head, Clark said, "No, that's fine." 

With a clothespin, Jonathon secured the towel. Picking up a hairbrush, he started brushing Clark's hair back. Reaching for the clippers, he brought the sliding blades up to Clark's hair. Swiping the clippers across the first section, he watched with shock as the blades shattered, crumbling into tiny bits of stainless steel. 

Whipping around in his seat, Clark stared in horror at the ruined clippers. Looking up at his Father, he apologized, "I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't know that would happen." 

Staring at the grinding clippers, Jonathon paused long enough to turn the useless gears off before saying, "It's okay Clark, but now I don't know what to do about your hair." 

Running his fingers through his hair, Clark said, "It should be okay for today. I'll figure something out later." 

Stepping to the left, Jonathon dropped the clippers into a trashcan. Shrugging, Jonathon sighed, "Well, let's clean up and go help your Mother finish setting up." 

Jumping off the seat, Clark reached behind his neck and undid the clothespin. As he removed the towel, silvery bits of metal sprinkled down onto the newspaper. Watching the slivers twinkle as they fell, he spoke sadly. "I'll clean up in here, Dad. You go help, Mom." 

Slapping Clark on the back, Jonathon replied, "Okay. See ya outside." 

After Jonathon left the house, Clark drew the newspaper up and rolled it into a ball, careful not to let any metal slivers escape. Taking the bundle to the trashcan, he paused. Bending down, he picked up the broken clippers. Staring at the mangled blade guards, Clark thought, ' _Why did this have to happen today_?' 

\-- <{()}>\-- 

About An Hour Later 

Route 90 

"Thanks for taking time to come to Clark's party with me, Whitney," said Lana, as she drove down Route 90. 

Tossing his head to the side, Whitney smiled. Running his left hand along Lana's thigh, Whitney replied, "It's no problem, Lana. I only have a couple more days left on my leave, so I'm just glad to spend time with you." 

Taking her right hand off of the steering wheel, Lana grabbed his hand and placed it on the bench seat. Placing her hand back on the steering wheel, she looked at the road stretched out before her. "I'm glad you're here, Whitney." 

Soon, Lana could see the turn off that doubled as the Kent's driveway. Turning the steering wheel smoothly, she directed her Aunt's old Ford truck up the drive. Coming to a gentle stop, she quickly undid her seatbelt and opened the door. Before Whitney could reach out for a kiss or a hug, she was out of the car. 

Sighing loudly, Whitney pulled the door latch roughly. The second his feet hit the ground; he slammed the door shut, causing the truck to shake. Following Lana with his eyes, he watched her grab Clark's gift bag out of the back storage compartment. Walking to the front of the car, he waited for her and remembered the events of the night before. 

Last night, Whitney recalled that they had dinner and laughed at old times. After dinner, they sprawled out on the sofa and watched television. With Lana sitting back against the sofa arm and her legs propped across his thighs, they laughed at some sitcom Whitney had never seen before. In the middle of a commercial, he couldn't resist dragging her over by the ankles until her ass pressed against his thighs. Quickly, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer until her chest was flush with his own. Taking a hold of her chin, Whitney didn't notice Lana wasn't smiling. He just noticed how soft her lips were when he kissed her. 

Pulling away, he kept his eyes closed as he whispered, "I love you." 

The following silence made Whitney open his eyes. Before him were Lana's angry eyes. Only then, did he feel the tension in her muscles. Only then, did he see how her hands were rolled up into small fists, pushing against him. He'd let go of her immediately after that. 

Instantly, Lana sprang up. With fury fed movements, she pushed her feet into her shoes, snatching her keys off the coffee table as she did it. Helplessly, he'd watched her flee, never quite sure what he'd done wrong. 

Pulled back to the present, Whitney felt Lana wrap her hand around his arm. Looking at her, he was happy to see a wide smile spread across her face. Gently, he placed his right hand over hers. Bending his arm, he led her up the dirt road. As they walked up the drive, they appeared to be the perfect, happy couple. 

At the top of the drive, Clark was waiting. His parents walked up behind him and joined in the welcoming party. Although he tried not to, Clark couldn't help but gawk at Whitney's new appearance. Stepping up to Whitney, he moved his head from side to side looking closely at Whitney's close cut hair. Looking down into his eyes, Clark said in awe, "Wow! Whitney, I almost didn't recognize you." 

Letting go of Lana's hand, Whitney ran his right hand over his stiff, blond stubble. "Yeah, I know. The jarhead look is a definite departure." 

Stepping forward, Jonathon slapped Whitney on the shoulder and said, "Well, it looks good on you, Whitney." 

Nodding, Whitney answered, "Thank you, sir." 

"How long are you home?" asked Jonathon. 

Looking Jonathon directly in the eyes, Whitney replied, "I'm afraid I only have a four day pass, sir. I go back in two days, sir." 

Laughing out loud, Jonathon said, "Whitney, relax. The sir thing is unnecessary." 

"Of course, sir," replied Whitney a moment before a bright red blush filled his cheeks. Smiling shyly, he apologized, "Sorry, Mr. Kent. They sorta drill it into your head." 

Laughing loudly, Jonathon placed a hand on Whitney's back. Pushing Whitney toward the picnic tables set up next to the house, Jonathon asked Whitney more questions about the Marines. 

Looking at Lana, Martha said, "It must be nice to have Whitney back home even if it's for just a short time." 

Offering a small smile, Lana replied, "Of course." 

Smiling at Clark, Martha announced, "Well, I've got to check on the food so I'll see you two later." 

Extending a small, metallic red gift bag toward Martha, Lana asked, "Do you have someplace I could put this?" 

Taking the bag by the thin, braided handles, Martha answered, "Sure, I'll put it with the other presents." 

Once Martha was safely inside the house, Clark turned to Lana and asked, "How are things with Whitney, really?" 

Frowning, Lana said, "Not great." 

"Are you going to break up with him?" asked Clark. 

"I don't know. We've been together since I was fourteen, Clark. I don't know anything but Whitney," replied Lana. 

Running his hand through his hair, Clark got a flash of memory from this morning. Glancing at her, he offered, "Sometimes, life throws you a curveball. I guess what really matters is how we respond to it." 

Watching his hand, Lana followed it as it played in his hair. "You're probably right, Clark. Problem is, right now, I feel like I'm striking out." 

Placing an arm around Lana, Clark rubbed her shoulder. Looking down, Clark smiled kindly at her sad eyes. Tensing a bit, he glanced over to where Whitney was talking animatedly with Jonathon when Lana placed her head lightly on Clark's chest. Relieved at the sound of a roaring engine, Clark pulled away from Lana, giving her shoulder one last squeeze before turning toward the driveway. 

With a curious chugging sound, Chloe's car pulled up to the Kent driveway. Squeaking loudly, the brakes engaged, bringing the car to a grinding halt. Finally coming to a full stop, the engine turned off with a sigh of relief. With a pop and a creak, the car doors opened. Tumbling from the small car, Chloe, Justin and Pete slammed their doors closed before walking over to where Clark and Lana stood waiting. 

"Hey guys. Glad you made it," said Clark. 

Stopping a couple feet from Clark, Chloe placed her hands on her hips. "And, just where do you think I'd rather be on a day like this?" 

Shrugging, Clark answered, "Hunting down the latest meteor freaky link?" 

Smiling, Chloe rushed forward and threw her arms around him. "Oh, that's why you're my Clark. You know me so well." 

Staggering backwards a couple steps, Clark wrapped his arms around Chloe. "I should. I've only had to put up with you since the eighth grade." 

Pulling away from Clark, Chloe slapped Clark on the stomach. "Oh fine, so that's what I get. Well, I'm just going to have to find someone who really appreciates me." 

Taking a step back, Chloe ran her arm around Justin's waist, snuggling up to him. "Lucky for me, that someone is right here." 

Holding Chloe tightly, Justin nodded at Clark. "Hey Clark. Happy birthday, buddy." 

Stepping forward, Pete chose that moment to grab Clark's arm and say, "Help me. These two have been doing this all day." 

Reaching out to Pete, Justin asked, "What have you been feeling left out? Come here and give us a kiss." 

Leaning back sharply, Pete recoiled from Justin. The shock on Pete's face was priceless. Everybody started laughing. After a minute, Pete waved Justin off and joined in the laughter. 

Doubled over with laughter was how Martha found them. Walking up to the group, she said, "Well, isn't this a happy sight." 

Like a chorus, Chloe, Justin and Pete sing-songed, "Hello, Mrs. Kent." 

Chuckling softly, Martha mentioned, "Why don't you all go over to the tables and save Whitney from hearing how Clark's Father scored the winning touchdown at the state finals back in 1978." 

Rolling his eyes, Clark said, "Not that story, again. Come on guys. Whitney is truly at my Father's mercy." 

This time, Martha joined in with the laughter. Shaking her head a bit, Martha countered, "It's not that bad." 

"Now, go. All of you," ordered Martha. Noticing the brightly wrapped gifts in Pete's hands, she held out her hands. "Give those to me. I'll put them with the rest." 

Handing over two boxes, Pete pleaded, "Tell me you baked." 

Taking the presents carefully, Martha giggled under her breath and said, "A cake and a pie." 

Slapping his face lightly, Justin joked, "Well, there goes my girlish figure." 

Slapping Justin's arm, Chloe asked, "What is with you?" 

Shrugging, Justin answered, "Just my inherent charm." 

Crossing his arms over his chest, Pete interjected, "More like your inherent twisted sense of humor." 

Raising her voice, Martha said, "Okay. That's enough from both of you. Take it to the tables." 

As Martha turned away, four "Yes, Mrs. Kent" and one "Yes, Mom" rang out behind her. Shaking her head, she smiled all the way back to the house. 

Clark and company made short work of the stroll over to the tables where they found Jonathon in the midst of the state finals of 1978. Slapping his Father on the shoulder, Clark halted the tale in mid sentence, garnering a thankful glance from Whitney. Sitting across from Whitney, Clark rolled his eyes dramatically in the direction his Father. Silently, Whitney glanced up at Jonathon, barely suppressing the need to laugh. 

Quickly, the group surrounded Whitney. Sitting beside him, Lana held his hand as he prepared to field questions. 

"How's the service?" asked Chloe as she sat on the small bench at the end of the table. 

Raising his shoulders in a single shrug, Whitney answered, "Tiring." 

Sliding onto the bench next to Chloe, Justin tapped his fingers against his plastic hand braces. "One thing I'm happy to have the hands for. In case of war, no chance of being drafted." 

As Justin started to laugh, Pete hissed from his seat next to Clark, "Twisted sense of humor strikes again." 

Putting his hands up, Justin said, "Hey, just being me." 

"Yeah, well you could try being you with some manners," argued Pete. 

Leaning across the table, Lana reminded Pete, "Don't talk, Ross. You're still in the doghouse as far as I'm concerned." 

Confused, Whitney looked first at Lana and then to the other people sitting at the table. Bringing his eyes back to her, he asked, "What happened?" 

"Pete knows what he did?" replied Lana. 

Crossing his arms over his chest, Pete stuck out his lower lip and sulked. "Those jerks deserved it." 

Extending his open hands in the direction of both them, Clark mediated, "Guys, that was over a month ago. Let it die." 

Resting her chin on her fist, Lana mumbled, "That's easy for you to say. It wasn't your profits that Pete bit into." 

From the seat adjacent to Lana, Justin mentioned, "Of course, if you count all the pie we ate that night, then we all kinda bit into your profits." 

Shaking her head, Lana couldn't help but smile. On the other side of Justin, Chloe looked at Justin and sighed, "You are so strange." 

Gazing into Chloe's eyes, Justin asked, "But you love me anyway, right?" 

"You better believe it, Mister," answered Chloe, a moment before drawing Justin into a quick kiss. 

As Chloe and Justin parted, they had eyes only for each other. As Chloe blushed under Justin's scrutiny, Lana could only stare longingly at their open affection. Absently, she registered the moment Whitney placed his arm around her shoulders, but didn't respond. She didn't pull away, but she didn't lean into the gesture either. Just when Lana thought she couldn't feel any worse, Martha called out, "Look who I found." 

Turning their heads quickly, everyone looked over. To everyone's surprise, walking next to Martha was Lex Luthor. Jumping up from his seat, Clark swung his leg over the bench and walked up to them. "Lex. You made it." 

Noticing the eerie silence of the previously animated table, Lex leaned over and whispered into Clark's ear, "I'm not late, am I?" 

Shaking his head, Clark grabbed Lex's elbow, escorting him to the table. Leaning toward Lex, he answered quietly, "No, you're just in time." 

Smiling over at Clark, Lex said, "Good." 

Flicking his hand at Pete, Clark shoed Pete down the bench. Straddling the bench, Clark patted the hard wood between him and Pete before swinging his left leg over the board. Pausing, Lex took in the sight of the jeans and t-shirt clad teenagers before reaching down and unbuttoning his dark copper tinted business jacket. Hitching up the matching slacks, he stepped over the bench. Lowering himself to the bench, he stared back at the wide-open eyes surrounding him. 

Trying to get comfortable, Lex tugged at his tie, loosening it enough to undo the top button of the matching, shiny black shirt. Placing his elbows on the table, Lex clasped his hands together. 

Suddenly, a firm hand landed on his shoulder. Lex glanced over at the hand, following the arm attached to it until he was looking directly at Martha's kind face. Rubbing Lex's shoulder, she said, "Well, now that everyone's here. We can get on with it. Did you remember to bring an appetite like I told you?" 

"Yes, ma'am," answered Lex, quickly. 

Patting Lex's shoulder, Martha looked at Jonathon and titled her head in the direction of the house. "Jonathon, could you help me with the food?" 

Nodding, Jonathon followed Martha into the house. 

From Lex's left side, Pete observed, "You're dressed awfully formal for a birthday party." 

Glancing at Pete, Lex replied, "Well, I just got in from Metropolis." 

From Lex's right, Clark asked, "I thought your business was only going to take a couple weeks. Why are you only getting back, now?" 

Looking at Clark's honest face, Lex remembered the negative test results and the compulsory counseling session he'd received that morning. "Well, last minute considerations kept me for an extra couple of weeks." 

"Well, you're here now. That's what matters," said Clark. 

Cocking his head to the side, Lex smiled as he stated, "Of course, I'm here. I promised you that I would." 

From his left, Lex heard Pete remark, "Yeah and a Luthor's word is his bond." 

Glancing to his left, Lex noted Pete's hostility. Glancing to his right, he noticed the anger filling Clark's face. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Martha and Jonathon come out the house, balancing bowls and baskets. Turning back to Clark, he asked, "What's for lunch?" 

Blinking a few times, Clark shook off his anger and answered, "Fried chicken, mashed potatoes, corn or the cob, rice, mixed vegetables, cornbread and biscuits. Oh, and for dessert, Mom made a cake and a pie." 

With surprise, Lex's eyebrows rose high. "Were they expecting more people?" 

Shaking his head, Clark answered, "No." 

Reaching the table, Martha and Jonathon placed the baskets and bowls around the table. As Martha placed a wicker basket covered with a cloth rooster in the center of the table in front of Lex, Martha looked down at him and asked, "Lex, have you ever had my pie?" 

Shaking his head, Lex replied, "No, I can't say that I have." 

Stretching to place a bowl of steaming chicken flavored rice next to the gaily-colored rooster, Martha's voice was a little strained as she said, "Well, that's something we'll have to remedy, isn't it? Make sure you save some room." 

Looking at Martha's genuinely kind face, Lex couldn't help but smile as he promised, "I'll make sure I do that, Mrs. Kent." 

"Well, see that you do." Shifting the bowls on the table, Martha placed her final bowl filled with mashed potatoes on the wood picnic table. Standing straight up, she pulled three large spoons from her pocket. With a cloth napkin, she wiped each down before sticking it into one of the three bowls. Walking over to the other side of the table, she sat down between Whitney and Jonathon. 

Picking up the basket of fried chicken, Clark announced, "Let's eat." 

Immediately, everyone reached for something except Lex. He just stared at the rooster nesting before him. Cocking his head from side to side, he inspected the yellow jersey print curiously, not quite sure what to do with it. Finally, Clark noticed Lex's dilemma and lifted one of the quilted wings and stuck his hand into a hole carved in the side of the chicken. Pulling his hand out, Clark held a warm buttermilk biscuit up for Lex to see. At that moment, everybody noticed Lex's surprise and laughed as he haltingly stuck his hand into the cotton bird and pulled out a biscuit. 

Watching the friendly manner in which everyone interacted, Whitney mentioned, "Y'know, I'm beginning to feel like Rip Van Winkle which is unreal since I've only been gone six weeks." 

"A lot can happen in six weeks," noted Chloe just before stuffing a spoonful of mashed potatoes into her mouth. 

Holding a buttered ear or corn between his fingers, Whitney stated, "Okay, Miss Reporter. Fill me in." 

As Whitney took a large bite from his corn on the cob, Chloe swallowed hastily. Drawing a sip of lemonade from her glass, she paused for a moment with her hand spread beneath her neck before taking up the challenge. "Okay. Let's see. The biggest news is the opening of the KRYco chemical plant." 

Licking his lips, Whitney savored the taste of real food as he asked, "KRYco?" 

Nodding, Chloe speared a piece of summer squash. Using the steamed vegetable as a pointer, she flung her fork about as she said, "Yeah, apparently they think that Smallville is the perfect place to set up shop." 

Swallowing down a mouthful of fried chicken, Pete stated, "I heard they came to Smallville because they were able to buy the old warehouse and the surrounding land for cheap." 

Nodding at Pete, Jonathon laughed, "Well, at least that sounds more like a corporation." 

Suddenly, Jonathon sat straight up. Glancing at his wife, he was graced with a frown and a quick glance in Lex's direction. Sighing loudly, he rolled his eyes and took another bite from a large breast of chicken. 

Sucking on his fingers, Justin joined in the gossip. "Y'know what's weird. They're clearing away all the meteor rock from the site. I know because this guy at school I know got hired on last month moving rock." 

Shaking his head, Lex wiped his mouth with his napkin. Placing the napkin back on the table, he asserted, "No, the weird thing is that no one knows what they're doing with the meteor rock." 

Resting his previously busy utensils, Clark looked at Lex's profile and asked, "What do you mean?" 

Looking at Clark, Lex answered, "I mean, some of the larger rocks are going to Met U. and some to the KSUs, but the rest are being trucked away to." To finish his point, Lex waved his hands in the air. 

Leaning forward, Martha asked, "Do you see a problem with that, Lex?" 

Glancing at Martha, Lex answered, "I always have a problem when I don't know something." 

Through a mouthful of cornbread, Pete stated, "What's the big deal, anyway? It's just a bunch of worthless rock." 

Staring at the food on his plate, Clark replied, "Makes you wonder what else they're doing. Yeah, there were a lot of meteors at the old warehouse, but why bother to move all but the largest." 

Nodding, Lex agreed, "I had a LuthorCorp scientist go over to them. He said they're being very careful to eliminate all but the slightest trace of meteor rock from the site." 

Swallowing a spoonful of rice, Chloe theorized, "Hmm. Maybe they know something we don't about the meteors." 

Shrugging off Chloe's comment, Justin mentioned, "Could be they're afraid of side effects." 

Nodding, Lex argued, "Perhaps, but it's futile. This whole town is packed with meteor rocks. I'd be surprised if one could go five feet in any direction without hitting one." 

Shaking his head, Clark countered, "Nah, they're not that common everywhere, just at the major crash sites." 

' _Do you know something I and the entire geological community doesn_ ' _t_ , _Clark_?' thought Lex as he slowly answered, "Is that so?" 

Across the table, Lana watched Lex stare intensely at Clark's concerned face. Clapping her hands once, she got everyone's attention. "I think we're all getting very carried away here. We're going on like this because we just don't know very much about them." 

Nodding, Clark flashed a thank you at Lana with his eyes. "Lana's right. We're just speculating here." 

Holding up her index finger, Chloe stated, "Speculation is the cornerstone of journalism." 

Squinting at Chloe, Clark asked, "I thought facts were the cornerstone of journalism?" 

Shaking her head, she argued, "No. Fact is what comes after speculation." 

Leering at Chloe, Lex inquired, "Miss Sullivan, are you sure you're not interested in that job at the Inquisitor?" 

Tilting her head sharply to the right, Chloe replied, "Ha. Ha. Very funny. If you're so smart, Mr. Luthor, why don't you enlighten us on what KRYco is?" 

Smugly, Lex returned her defiant stare. "Okay." 

Taking a deep breath, he continued, "KRYco is a "S" Chapter close corporation incorporated in California in 1989. It has one million shares outstanding held in the names of eight families consisting of 38 voting members." 

Everyone at the table dropped their food down onto their plates. Coughing a couple times, Jonathon placed his elbow on the table and pointed at Lex. "Why and how do you know so much about this company?" 

Staring back at Jonathon, Lex answered with a steady tone, "Why? Because I make it a point to know things. How? Ninety-five percent of what I told you I got off the California Secretary of State website." 

"And, the other five percent?" inquired Jonathon. 

Sitting up straighter, Lex let the corner of his lips slowly turn up. "That I had to request in writing." 

Next to Jonathon, Martha glanced back and forth from her husband to Lex and back again. Somewhere along the third sweep of her eyes, she caught Clark staring at her, pleading with her to do something. Doing the first thing that came to mind, she stood up and asked, "Who wants cake and pie?" 

Around the table, cheers went up at the prospect of Martha's cake and pie. Well, cheers came from everywhere but from Jonathon and Lex who were still in the middle of some epic staring match. Stepping over the bench, Martha tapped Jonathon on the shoulder. "Jonathon, would you come help me carry everything out?" 

Breaking away from Lex's eyes, Jonathon answered, "Sure, Martha." 

Everybody at the table followed them with their eyes. As the group watched, Martha frowned and leaned over. With a scowl, she whispered something to Jonathon. By his reaction - A face filled with shock followed by an expression similar to a puppy being kicked - It couldn't have been good. 

"See what you started?" said Pete as he stared angrily at Lex. 

Barely making an effort to glance at Pete, Lex turned toward Clark and asked, "So, Clark have you gotten all the paperwork into the office, yet?" 

Happy for a new topic of conversation, Clark replied, "Yeah. I got it signed by the school administration and I gave it to Sheila about a week and a half ago. I'm all set to start Monday morning." 

From behind Lex, Pete asked, "You're working for LuthorCorp, Clark?" 

Leaning forward, Clark looked around Lex at Pete, "Yeah, Lex got me a job." 

With a grimace on his face and a quick glance at Lex, Pete asked, "And you're helping on the farm?" 

Nodding, Clark looked back at Pete like he'd grown an extra head. "Yeah." 

Shaking his head, Pete inquired, "Okay. I've asked this before and I'm going to ask it again: When are you going to sleep?" 

Nodding in agreement, Chloe placed her chin on her hand. "Yeah Clark, that's a lot to take on. Are you sure you can handle it all?" 

Chiming in, Lana said, "Oh Clark, that's too much for just one person." 

Suddenly, Whitney slammed his glass down on the table, making an audible bang. Looking back and forth from Pete to Chloe to Lana, Whitney said, "Why don't you all lay off of Clark?" 

Momentarily stunned, Clark sat with his mouth open for a second before saying, "Thanks, Whitney." 

Shaking his head, Whitney replied, "No problem. I know how it is, Clark. Sometimes you just got to do what you got to do." 

Nodding, Clark said, "Exactly." 

With a slam of a door, the group became aware of Jonathon and Martha returning with a cake and a pie. Jonathon balanced the round double layer cake with one hand while he shielded the lit candles with his other hand. Placing the cake down in front of Clark, Jonathon took a second to use one of the candles to relight two of the other candles. Standing back, Jonathon took a pie from Martha and placed it on the table. 

Stepping to the side, Martha placed her left hand on Lex's right shoulder at the same time she placed her right hand on Clark's left shoulder. Bending down, she smiled at Clark and said, "Go ahead, make a wish." 

Looking past his Mother, Clark glanced at Lex. Closing his eyes, Clark leaned forward and blew out the candles. Opening his eyes, he found all the candles blown out. Smiling widely, he watched as Martha stood and reached forward. Picking up a carving knife, Martha started slicing the cake. 

Across from Clark, Lana rested her chin on her folded hands. Staring dreamily at Clark's happy expression, Lana asked, "What did you wish for, Clark?" 

Shaking his head, Clark answered, "Not telling." 

Next to Clark, Chloe joined in with Lana, "Aww come on. You aren't superstitious, are you Clark?" 

Shaking his head again, Clark said, "Doesn't matter. I'm not telling you." 

Leaning forward, Lex stated, "Leave Clark alone. All he's doing is practicing his own version of Pasqual's wager." 

Narrowing his eyes, Justin asked, "Pasqual who?" 

Looking at Justin, Luthor explained, "French philosopher. Pasqual made an argument against Atheism. The argument was called Pasqual's wager and basically went: One should believe in God because if there is no God, then you've lost nothing but if there is a God and you don't believe then you've lost everything." 

Staring back at Lex, Justin loudly sighed, "Now, that was just deep. Pasqual's wager, huh?" 

Nodding, Lex replied, "Yeah." 

Nodding, Justin said, "I'm going to need to remember that." 

"Well, enough deep thoughts. It's dessert time." With a final slice, Martha finished cutting up the cake. Placing one piece at a time on a plate, Martha handed the plate to Clark. As Clark handed the plate to Chloe who in turn passed it further down the line to Justin, Martha sent more cake along the way until everyone had a piece of cake. 

Busy thrusting forkful after forkful of cake into his mouth, Pete remarked, "You are the best baker ever, Mrs. Kent." 

Blushing, Martha said, "Thank you, Pete." 

Looking over at Lex, Martha asked, "How do you like it, Lex?" 

Smiling at Martha, Lex answered, "It's very good. Thank you, Mrs. Kent." 

For the next several minutes, no one spoke. They were too busy eating. As second helpings of the cake started making the rounds, Justin broke into the pie. After that, restraint was a word of the past. Everyone had at least one serving of cake and pie, however Clark, Pete and Justin wowed the crowd by eating three servings of both cake and pie. 

After licking the last remnants of frosting from his fork, Justin patted his stomach and said, "Yep, my girlish figure is definitely a thing of the past." 

To which, everyone at the table laughed in response. 

Groaning from an overly full stomach, Martha held her stomach with her left hand while pushing off the table with her right. "I think it's time for presents." 

Together, Jonathon and Martha left the table and headed for the house. At the table, Whitney and Lana pushed bowls and plates down the table making room for the presents. Returning a few minutes later with all the gifts, Jonathon and Martha placed the presents on the table. Stepping back, Jonathon wrapped his left arm around Martha's waist. 

Closing his eyes for a second, Clark reached out and snatched the first thing his fingers touched - A thin envelope. Opening his eyes, Clark read the front, "From Pete. Thanks, Pete." 

"Hope you like it, Clark," replied Pete as he watched Clark tear open the envelope. 

Peeking inside the open envelope, Clark's eyes grew large as he pulled the card out. Opening the bright red cover, Clark found two tickets to the theatre, concession coupons and $10 dollars in extra Edward's Theatre gift certificates. Looking through the concession coupons, Clark exclaimed, "Wow, this is great, Pete." 

"I'm glad you like it. So when do you want to go?" asked Pete. 

Arching an eyebrow, Clark shot a sideways glance in Pete's direction. "Who says I'm taking you?" 

With a pouting lip, Pete said, "Aww come on, man. Best friend, remember?" 

Sliding the tickets back into the envelope, Clark observed, "I see, so this gift was meant to be the gift that keeps on giving." 

Shrugging, Pete replied, "Well, I wouldn't say that, exactly." 

Reaching around Lex, Clark punched Pete in the shoulder. "Tell me, when is your schedule going to be free from the mayor's reelection?" 

"We'll work it out. Your secretary can call my secretary," joked Pete. 

"Oh yeah, I definitely need to consult my calendar before making any plans," said Clark, continuing the joke. 

Throwing her hands up, Chloe waved at Pete and Clark frantically. "Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Not the imaginary social schedule routine again. You guys are worse than watching an old Abbot and Costello movie." 

Laughing at Chloe's desperate words, Pete and Clark reached around Lex and first brought Clark's fist down on Pete's fist then Pete did the same to Clark. Between chuckles, Pete remarked, "That reaction is half the reason why we do it, Chloe." 

Standing up, Lana reached over and grabbed her gift by its braided handles. Extending the gift towards Clark, Lana said, "Okay, enough fun at Chloe's expense. Open my gift, Clark." 

Sobering a bit, Clark took the bag from Lana. Nodding his thanks to Lana, Clark untied the handles. Peeking inside the shiny red bag, Clark dug through the white tissue paper. Gingerly, Clark pulled a small bijoux box out. Flipping open the lid, Clark gasped at the sight of a silver I.D. bracelet. Carefully, Clark picked the piece of jewelry off the velvet pad. Watching the sun reflect off the smooth surface, Clark sighed, "Lana, this is beautiful." 

Clasping her hands in front of her, Lana asked, "Do you really like it?" 

Nodding absently, Clark continued to stare at the bracelet. Running his fingers over the grooves in the band. "Yeah. This is great." 

"Turn the I.D. plate over," insisted Lana. 

Turning the I.D. plate over, Clark read the single word with a whisper, "Hero." 

Looking at Clark fondly, Lana said, "I think you've done enough to deserve this, but you don't like people to make a fuss, so that's why it's on the back." 

Squinting, Clark said, "I don't understand." 

Tilting her head to the side, Lana looked at the wood tabletop. "Well, it's so your being a hero is easily concealed. See, when you wear it, no one can see that you're a hero." 

"That's a good idea, Lana. I love it. Thanks," replied Clark, wrestling with his large fingers, trying to put on the bracelet. 

Suddenly, two hands appeared. Placed on Clark's wrist, Lex's fingers grasped onto the clasp and brought the bracelet together. Sliding the I.D. plate over until it was on the top of Clark's wrist, Lex turned the slip of curved silver over and gazed at the bold block lettering. Nodding with approval, Lex flipped the plate back over and let go of Clark's wrist. 

Swallowing, Clark fought to regain his composure as his mouth went desert dry. Coughing a couple times, Clark reached over and grabbed his glass of lemonade. Pulling it up to his lips, Clark caught Lex's sly smile as he tipped back his head and swallowed. 

Slamming his cup down, Clark looked over at Lex and said, "So, what did you get me?" 

Leaning toward Clark, Lex tapped his left hand on a silver box wrapped in an elaborate gold ribbon. "Take a look." 

Smiling widely, Clark grabbed the medium sized box. Tearing off the glittering ribbon, he pulled off the lid. Curiously, he placed the box back on the table. Spreading the tissue apart, he gingerly lifted out a stone sculpture. The statue depicted a gargoyle straining against its bonds with its fangs and claws extended. The stone beast stood on a stone floor base that met at a right angle with a jagged brick wall in which small cast iron chains were imbedded. 

"What is that? A demon?" asked Pete. 

"No, it's a gargoyle," answered Clark. "Wow. That's cool." 

"I don't know, Clark. It looks like a demon to me," argued Pete. 

Glaring at Pete, Lex pointed out, "Looks can be deceiving. Gargoyles are actually protectors. In fact, some of the oldest churches of Europe are adorned with gargoyles." 

Narrowing his eyes, Pete's lips took on a familiar pout. "Churches in Europe, huh?" 

Nodding once, Lex answered, "That's correct." 

From his right, Lex heard Clark's voice sound with an edge of laughter, "Like Notre Dame?" 

Turning towards Clark, Lex flashed his best "fuck you" smile. "Yes, just like Notre Dame." 

Everyone at the table shifted their eyes back and forth from Clark and Lex. Jonathon especially noticed the unsaid joke that passed between the two young men. Stepping forward, he slapped Clark on the shoulder and said, "Those four are from your Mother and I." 

One by one, Clark opened the four boxes. In the first three, Clark found clothes, nice clothes, but clothes nonetheless. Pulling six long sleeve shirts from two of the boxes, Clark held the shirts up for everybody to see. 

"Those are nice clothes, Clark." Chloe reached over and felt the smooth cotton material, nodding with approval. 

As Clark pulled four pair of slacks from the third box, Clark heard Pete say over his to his left, "What, no plaid?" 

Glaring slightly, Clark asked, "What is wrong with plaid?" 

From his right, Chloe chimed in, "Other than it's ugly?" 

Turning his angry eyes on Chloe, Clark argued, "I like plaid." 

Shaking her head, Chloe asserted, "You look better in solid blue." 

"I disagree. Clark looks better in red," countered Lana. 

Crossing his arms over his chest, Clark said, "This is crazy. It's just plaid. It's comfortable." 

From his right, Lex interjected, "Clark, the production of plaid should be a crime." 

His shoulders losing their rigidity, Clark slumped down a couple inches and asked, "Not you, too?" 

Taken aback, Lex replied, "What are you talking about? Especially me." 

Looking skyward, Clark sighed, "I give up." 

Shaking his head, Clark let his head fall forward. Suddenly, he felt a gentle hand on his right shoulder. Looking up, he wasn't surprised to see his Mother looking down at him with a concerned smile. "Clark, we wanted you to have decent clothes to wear to your summer job." 

"Thanks, Mom," said Clark. 

Nodding at the last gift, Martha said, "Go on, you have one more from us." 

Opening the last box, Clark pulled out a large book. Opening it a few pages at a time, he let his fingers dance over the diagrams that were printed on each page. "A collection of star charts. I've always wanted one of these." 

From behind him, Clark heard his Father's gruff, but kind voice say, "Glad you like it, son." 

With clenched hands, Jonathon watched Clark tip the book to the left and show Lex the page depicting the Virgo-Coma galaxy region. Looking down at his wife, Jonathon realized she recognized his resentment and anger. The warning in her eyes was enough to chain the beast and calm him down. 

Clapping her hands together loudly, Chloe proclaimed, "Okay, saved the best for last." 

Picking up a small box wrapped in paper screaming out "Happy Birthday," Chloe looked at Clark sweetly and said, "Justin and I hope you like it." 

Clark couldn't resist a knowing glance at Lex. They both held back their laughter as Chloe narrowed her eyes and stared at them intensely. Finally, Clark took the gift from Chloe and said, "I'm sure I will, Chloe." 

Filled with energy, Clark ripped the gaily-colored paper to shreds. Opening the box, Clark gasped. As if he were shifting a baby chick, Clark turned the box over and drew the box away. Settled on the fingers of his left hand, Clark held a crystal orb. Inside the round glass, one could see lines and multicolored dots of various sizes. Glancing over at Chloe, Clark breathed, "Is this what I think it is?" 

Tilting her head to the right, Chloe replied, "That depends. What do you think it is?" 

"A map of the known universe?" asked Clark. 

Beside Chloe, Justin said, "Got it in one." 

In one swift move, Chloe grabbed Justin's arm while leaning toward Clark. "Do you just love it?" 

Clark's eyes were round like saucers. His mouth hung open as he spun the globe one way then the other. "Yeah, of course, I do. Wow Chloe, I saw one of these advertised on the Discovery Channel, a couple months ago." 

Laughing loudly, Chloe replied, "Hello, I know. I was there. Remember? We had to use a squeegee to get your drool off my Dad's TV." 

Clark's eager expression soon turned into concern. In a serious voice, Clark stated, "This is expensive." 

Waving his left hand at Clark, Justin responded, "Don't insult us. You know we'd never buy something unless it was on sale." 

Justin flinched before Chloe ever got the chance to smack his arm. Taking the smack that came anyway, he giggled as Chloe yelled, "Don't say that!" 

Grabbing Chloe's arm, Clark pulled her back as he said, "Chloe, it's okay." 

Turning to Clark, Chloe's angry eyes softened. "You love it anyway, right?" 

"Oh God, yes," answered Clark as he carefully placed the orb back in its box. 

Once the gift was safely put away, Chloe wrapped her arms around Clark's neck and said, "Then it's all worth it." 

A minute passed into two and still Chloe held onto Clark. Soon, Justin glanced at his wristwatch and said, "That hug goes on any longer and I'm gonna turn green." 

Pulling away from Clark, Chloe turned to Justin. Her hands on her hips, Chloe couldn't keep the smile from her lips. Reaching out, Chloe curled her hands around the fabric of Justin's t-shirt, Chloe pulled Justin into a long kiss as she whispered, "Hush, you." 

Justin and Chloe's obvious display of affection made everyone at the table uncomfortable, but no one more so than Lana. With his left arm wrapped around her shoulders, Whitney felt tension fill Lana's muscles. Hoping to liven the moment, he asked, "Does anybody else need to work off lunch with a game of basketball?" 

Glancing at Jonathon, Clark smiled at the small nod Jonathon offered. Looking at Whitney, Clark said, "Sounds great." 

Happily, Pete exclaimed, "Let's do it." 

Nodding, Lana smiled up at Whitney. "I'm in. Who else?" 

Finally coming up for air, Chloe added, "I could go for that." 

Shrugging, Justin withdrew. "Basketball isn't an activity I can join in." 

Doing a quick headcount, Whitney asked, "Lex, you in?" 

For a second, Lex leaned back and just stared at Whitney. Finally, Lex tugged on his jacket sleeves and replied, "I'll have to pass. Armani and basketball don't mix well." 

Shrugging, Whitney said, "Okay, your loss. How about you, Mr. Kent?" 

Scrunching his face up, Jonathon asked, "Me?" 

Nodding, Whitney answered, "Yes, sir. That way we'll have 3 on 3." 

Looking at Justin, Whitney proposed, "If you'd like, you could referee." 

Suspiciously, Justin eyed Whitney's honest face. Once he was satisfied that Whitney was on the up and up, Justin said, "Power. Authority. But no ugly black and white shirt. Count me in." 

With Justin's acceptance, all eyes turned to Jonathon. Shifting from one foot to the other under the intense scrutiny, Jonathon scratched the back of his head and answered, "Umm. Sure." 

The table erupted in cheers as they argued over teams. Glancing at each other, Chloe and Lana hatched a wicked plan. Standing up, they screamed at the same time, "Clark's on our team!" 

Jumping over their benches, they ran over to Clark. Grabbing him by the arms, they dragged a very surprised Clark off his bench and proceeded to pull him over to the basketball hoop nailed to the broadside of the barn. 

Back at the tables, Whitney slid over to Justin, nudging him with his elbow. "Should we be concerned?" 

Cocking his head to the left, Justin leaned toward Whitney as he stroked his chin with his left hand. With a glance at Whitney's serious face, Justin waved his hand in the direction of their girlfriends and said, "Nah." 

Coming up behind Justin and Whitney, Jonathon patted each on the shoulder before saying, "Come on. Let's get this game started." 

Joined by Pete, the four men walked to the basketball court. Left alone at the tables, Lex swung his legs over the bench and sat with his back braced against the hard wood table. From his vantage point, he watched the game commence, heard the laughter erupt. 

"Feeling a little like an outsider?" asked Martha as she slid onto the bench beside him. 

Looking over at Martha's kind face, Lex lifted his shoulders once sharply. "I've gotten used to it." 

Sympathetically, Martha patted Lex's thigh. "Y'know, it doesn't last forever. They accept you eventually. You just have to give them time." 

Lex stared at Martha with an intense curiosity before light dawned in his eyes and he said, "That's right. You're not from Smallville, originally." 

Shaking her head, Martha laughed, "Nope, Metropolis girl - Born and raised." 

"So, you know how it is," stated Lex. 

Nodding sadly, Martha replied, "Yes. When Jonathon and I first married, I left Metropolis far behind. We moved to Smallville. At first, it was very hard, especially on Jonathon. He was used to being the hometown hero. Suddenly, he was just that boy who married that Metropolis girl. We lived like hermits for years, but now, we're accepted. I'm accepted. You will be, too." 

Taking a hold of Lex's hand, Martha assured, "It's an easy place to like. Give it time, Lex. Like I said, it only takes time and you're already ahead of the game. You have Clark and I on your side." 

Smiling at Martha, Lex squeezed her hand. "That's a start." 

Looking at the game, Martha shook her head at Jonathon's attempts at hot-dogging. "You'll see, Lex. Everything will be fine." 

\-- <{()}>\-- 

Sunset 

Long after all the other guests left, Lex stayed. Long after the presents were taken inside, the tables cleaned and put away, Lex remained at the Kent farm. As the sky darkened, he found himself in a far off field, walking beside Clark. With his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets, he felt the edge wear away from the heat of the day. Quickly, a chill ran through his body as a cool breeze passed over his bare scalp. 

As the sun lowered in the distance, Lex and Clark came to the edge of the Kent's property. At a waist high, wooden fence, they stopped to take in the sunset. As a golden shadow covered everything, Clark cleared his throat and said, "So." 

Looking over at Clark's nervous face, Lex smiled. "So, happy birthday, Clark." 

"Thanks," replied Clark, just a little too quickly. 

Staring at the sunset, silence fell between them. Every couple of seconds, Clark glanced at Lex. More than once, Lex caught Clark's glance, causing Clark to flush red. Finally, Lex looked at the sunset as he mentioned, "You look like you've got something on your mind." 

Nodding, Clark looked at Lex as he agreed, "I do. I've got a question." 

"Wanna ask me this question?" asked Lex as he continued to look out at the rippling sun. 

"Yeah, I do," answered Clark, unable to take his eyes off of Lex's orange tinted profile. 

"No time like the present," reminded Lex, without even a glance at Clark. 

Taking a few steps back, Clark looked at Lex's tense shoulders. Gathering courage, Clark asked, "Lex?" 

Nodding, but keeping his back to Clark, Lex replied, "Yes, Clark." 

Taking a couple deep breaths, Clark asked quickly, "I was wondering if you would ever want to be more than just friends?" 

With a graceful twist of his limbs, Lex turned toward Clark. Taking a single step forward, Lex closed the distance between him and Clark. Reaching up, Lex pressed his fingers against Clark's jaw line as he pulled his head down. 

"Yes," whispered Lex just before he pressed his lips lightly against Clark's. 

The first kiss was a peck. The second was not. Increasing the pressure, Lex drew out the kiss. Happily, Lex lingered on the taste of Clark's lips. Smiling against those lips, he felt Clark's trembling hands run up and down his arms. 

' _So unsure_. _Just like I thought you_ ' _d be_ ,' mused Lex as he pulled away from Clark's swaying body. 

For a second, Clark's eyes clouded over. The next second brought action. Wrapping his arms around Lex, Clark pulled him into a tight embrace. In that embrace, Clark let all his tension and second thoughts fly away. Sighing loudly, he tucked his head into the crook of Lex's shoulder and pulled him even closer. 

A second later, Lex tapped on Clark's back as he croaked, "Clark? Clark, need to breathe, here." 

Pulling away, Clark's eyes were open wide and his hands were shaking. "I'm sorry." 

Placing his hands on Clark's waist, Lex pulled Clark forward. With a sly smile, Lex assured, "No problem. A little enthusiasm never killed anybody." 

Nodding his head toward the Kent home, Lex asked, "Why don't we go back, now?" 

Instantly, Clark's fingers dug into Lex's flesh. Looking at Lex with a pained expression, Clark shook his head. "No, I don't ever want to go back." 

Laughing softly, Lex placed his left hand on Clark's cheek. "No, Clark. Just to your fortress of solitude, okay?" 

Exhaling, Clark replied, "Oh, sure." 

Side by side, they crossed the fields in silence. Once they reached the barn, Clark opened the door and walked inside. Looking around, he used his x-ray vision to ensure that they were alone. Turning around, Clark waited until he heard the barn door slam shut before walking up to Lex and taking him in his arms. 

In the middle of the open barn, they kissed. From the first, the kisses were rough with need and hunger. Each kiss brought with it more need, but in Lex's mind bells rang out. As Clark's hands ventured out, exploring new territory, Lex remembered the counseling session from a couple of days ago. As Clark trailed kisses to his neck, Lex couldn't shake away the memory of the doctor telling him more tests would be needed in the months to come to know for sure that Lex wasn't infected. As Lex felt Clark's fingers rub and knead his ass, he pushed Clark away. 

"Stop," ordered Lex. 

"What? Why?" asked Clark. 

"This is going too fast," replied Lex. 

"For who?" inquired Clark. 

"For you," answered Lex. 

Shaking his head, Clark argued, "Come on, Lex. I'm not a little boy." 

Stepping forward, Clark placed his hands on Lex's face and pulled him into another kiss. Soon, he felt Lex's tongue knock against his teeth. Opening his mouth, he felt Lex's tongue invade his mouth, not even bothering to stop the moan that followed. 

For a while, Clark thought he won. With pride, he patted himself on the back for convincing Lex everything was alright. In fact, Lex's right hand pulling Clark's shirt out of his pants was the proof. Then, the pleasing hand became rough as it raked sharp fingernails across smooth flesh and reached up to twist Clark's nipple. Soon, Clark was very aware of Lex's left hand as it gripped his crotch, rubbing him through the denim fabric. 

All at once, the nature of the encounter changed. Lex's hands weren't searching. They were taking, ripping, clawing. His lips weren't teasing. They were biting, invading. In response, Clark pushed Lex away. "What the hell!" 

Stumbling backwards a couple steps, Lex locked eyes with Clark. "This is what you want, isn't it Clark? You want to fuck me. Well, go ahead. Maybe in your loft? On your old couch? Or, I know. I'll just bend over this bale of hay and we can give it a go, right here. Come on, Clark. This is what you wanted, right?" 

Shaking his head, Clark felt dizzy. "No. I mean... I mean. Yes." 

Quickly, Lex walked up to Clark. Placing his hands on Clark's face, he stopped Clark's shaking head. Forcing Clark to meet his eyes, he spoke slowly and evenly, "Listen to me, I've fucked a lot of people, Clark, but I don't want to fuck you. Understand?" 

Breaking away from Lex's intense gaze, Clark looked down at the ground. Rubbing his thumbs over his cheeks, Lex got Clark's attention. Again, he asked, "Understand?" 

Nodding slowly, Clark answered, "I think so." 

Smiling, Lex pulled Clark into a firm embrace. As he placed his head on Clark's shoulder, Lex whispered, "Good." 

For a few seconds, they held each other quietly. Lex's arms under Clark's, they rubbed each other's backs as they turned their heads and began to kiss each other slowly. 

Suddenly, Lex remembered those troubling tests and pulled away. At the sight of Clark's nervous eyes, he smiled and squeezed Clark's flanks. "I think I better be going home, now." 

Clark's eye widened insanely. Grabbing Lex's biceps, he said, "Don't go, Lex. I didn't mean anything by before." 

Rubbing Clark's waist, Lex covered up a wince at his grip by saying, "I know that, Clark, but I just think I should go home, right now. Especially since your parents are not fifty feet from here and could walk in at any minute." 

Looking in the direction of his home, Clark whispered, "I forgot about them." 

Turning to Lex, he asked, "When can I see you again?" 

Laughing softly, Lex replied, "Nothing's changed, Clark. You can see me whenever you want. You know where I live and you know where I work." 

Arching his right eyebrow, Clark said, "They're in the same place, Lex." 

"See how easy that is?" answered Lex. 

Smiling, Clark said, "Yeah." 

"Good," sighed Lex as he leaned in and kissed Clark one last time. 

Lingering for a moment longer on Clark's soft, moist lips, Lex gently nipped on Clark's lower lip as he pulled away. Looking at his shuttered eyes, Lex noted Clark's cloudy eyes and swaying form. Smiling smugly this time, Lex said, "See ya later, Clark." 

Nodding, Clark's eyes followed Lex as he walked away. As Lex pushed the barn door open, he sighed, "See ya." 

At Clark's quiet voice, Lex looked over his shoulder. For a second, he took in the sight of Clark standing in the middle of the barn, disheveled and glowing. Smiling honestly, he walked out of the barn, closing the door quietly behind him. 

Inside the barn, Clark stood silently. Staring at the door, he half-expected Lex to come running back into the barn. When that didn't happen, Clark felt movement return to his body. As he heard the hum of Lex's car and the crunching of gravel as it drove away, Clark rubbed his hands down the front of his shirt. Shifting from foot to foot, he looked around before raising his fists and yelling, "Yes!" 

\--<{()}>\-- 

9:53 p.m. 

Nell Potter's House 

Lana awoke with a start. At her window, was a dark, shadowy figure that was currently trying to climb inside her bedroom. Terrified, she pulled her blankets up to her chest and almost screamed until the person turned around. Exhaling at realizing it was Clark, she let her blanket fall down, showing off her dark green nightgown. Smiling at Clark's smiling face, Lana whispered, "You're really here. Clark, I'm so glad." 

Across the room, Clark barely heard what she said. Stepping forward, he started gesturing wildly as he said, "He said 'yes.' I can't believe it. Can you believe it? I can't believe it. He said 'yes.' And. And. I'm so happy. I wanted to tell everyone, but I couldn't. Because, no one knows, nobody can know except you. You're the only one who knows everything. And. And. I had to tell someone or I was going to explode. So, that's why I'm here, telling you. Isn't it incredible?" 

Confused, Lana closed her eyes. Rubbing her face, she reopened her eyes and looked at Clark's glowing face. "Clark, I want you to slow down and take a few deep breaths." 

"Okay." Pausing, Clark concentrated on breathing. After a few deep breaths, his eyes cleared and his movements slowed. Looking at Lana, he said, "I'm calm." 

Nodding, she whispered, "Now, tell me what's going on." 

Walking across the room, he sat down next to Lana. Looking into her eyes, Clark answered, "Lex. Tonight, I told Lex that I wanted to be more than just friends." 

Deep in the pit of her stomach, Lana felt a hole forming. As it grew deeper, she said, "And, Lex said 'yes.'" 

Loudly, Clark replied, "Yes!" 

Grabbing Clark's arm, Lana scolded with whispers, "Clark, keep it down. My Aunt." 

Looking at Lana's bedroom door, Clark apologized quietly, "I'm sorry. I'm just so." 

Smiling sadly, she finished his sentence. "Happy." 

Looking at Lana, Clark leaned forward and whispered, "Yes." 

Blinking hard a few times, Lana fought back her tears as she said, "I'm so happy for you, Clark." 

Smiling widely, Clark replied, "I knew you would be. You're always such a good friend to me, Lana." 

Biting her lip, Lana fought back a scream. Letting go of her lower lip, Lana forced a smile and said, "What are friends for?" 

Suddenly, Lana found herself pulled into a strong embrace. Resting her chin on Clark's shoulder, Lana fought her body's desire to hitch from the sobs in her throat and the tears stinging her eyes. Clutching at Clark, her hands curled into fists before letting go. 

As they pulled away from each other, Clark remarked, "I better get back home before I'm missed." 

With a final wave goodbye, Clark left the way he came. 

Long after, he'd disappeared from her window, Lana whispered, "Goodbye, Clark." 

Looking at the window, Lana stared silently at the darkness. She was still intent on the empty night when she felt the first tear roll down her cheek. As the solitary drop fell from her chin, she knew there would be more to come and waited for it all to start. First, her breath hitched. Then, her shoulders tensed up. Finally, she brought her hands up to her face and surrendered to the pain. 

Through the blurry veil of tears, she struggled to her feet. As the sobs wracked her body, she stumbled across the room. Fumbling about frantically, she managed to get dressed. Grabbing her car keys, Lana never looked back as she walked out the front door. 

Jumping in her Aunt's truck, she turned over the engine and slammed on the accelerator. Flying down the vacant roads, she continued to cry, wiping her eyes with one hand as she gripped the steering wheel with the other. More than once, she took a corner too quickly, almost crashing into a tree or wall, but each time she rounded a hairpin turn, she found she couldn't bring herself to just let the steering wheel go. 

Making one last turn, Lana pulled into Whitney's driveway. Barely remembering to turn off the engine, she jumped from the truck. At top speed, she ran up to his front door and started pounding on it with all her strength. 

Responding to the frantic knocking on his front door, Whitney opened the door. Instantly, he was holding an armful of Lana's trembling body. Wrapping his arms around her, he led Lana into his home. Kicking the front door closed, he guided her over to the living room and pushed her down until she sat on the soft sofa cushions. 

Sitting beside her, Whitney grabbed her by the biceps. Shaking her slightly, he asked, "What's happened? Lana, what's wrong? Talk to me, Lana." 

Crying harder at his words, Lana let her head fall forward. Squeezing her eyes shut, she cried, "Oh Whitney, just hold me. Don't ask me why. Please, Whitney. Don't ask me any questions. Just hold me." 

Nodding, Whitney pulled her into his arms. Then, up onto his lap. Quietly, he held her as she cried. Rubbing her shoulder and rocking her gently, several minutes passed before Whitney felt the flood of tears ebb. After a couple of minutes more, she went limp in his arms. Tilting Lana's head back, Whitney saw her red, puffy eyes open just before he kissed her. 

After he pulled back, he saw the sadness in her eyes. Wiping a tear away from her cheek with his thumb, he waited for an explanation. 

As Lana looked back at Whitney, she could see the depth of his love for her etched in each worry line that framed his eyes. At that moment, she felt so sure of what to do next. In a whisper, she requested, "Tell me you love me, Whitney." 

"I love you. I've always loved you," he replied. 

Digging her fingers into the fabric of his shirt, she pulled him into another kiss. Longer and filled with pain, the kiss ended when she pulled back, searching his eyes. "I've been so lonely, Whitney. I've felt so empty." 

Closing his eyes, he said, "Lana, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I just had to leave. I couldn't stay and keep my sanity, too. I couldn't stay, but I never wanted to hurt you so much." 

Looking directly at his handsome face, she whispered, as if, just now realizing, "But you're here, now. You love me. You need me." 

Nodding, he pledged, "Yes, Lana. Always, I swear." 

Winding her left hand around his neck, she spoke in an even voice. "That's all I needed to hear." 

Pulling Whitney down, she kissed him. As their mouths parted long enough for them to breathe, Lana sighed with resignation, "I love you, too, Whitney." 


End file.
